Talk:Unfreezable Metroid
Ice-proof Metroids in Fusion? After hearing all the talk about ice-proof Metroids in Other M, I remembered the part in Fusion when you're escaping the Restricted Lab. There are larval Metroids flying about, and hitting them with an Ice Missile has no effect. I'm sure that back then, it was just a programming oversight, but could this now be considered a retroactive reference? Maetch 19:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but you have to remember that (incoming spoiler) the Omega Metroid at the end of Fusion can't be frozen with ice missle either, so maybe natural metroids can't be frozen by an explosion of ice, and might only be able to be frozen by concentrated ice, such as with the ice beam. Death Recon 19:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Which would not explain why the SA-X wasn't using its Ice Beam. Which then contradicts why the Ice Beam was the only way to kill the Omega Metroid. SO GOD DAMNED CONFUSING! Obscure 21:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) As far as the Omega was concerned, Samus had mutiple beams active (whereas in M2, you can only use one Beam), so the beam's power could've been multiplied to the point where it nullifies the Omega's resistance. Plus there's the mention of it being genetically altered for rapid growth, which may translate to undeveloped immunity at the time. But now I'm going off-topic. I was pointing out the apparent ice-immunity in the larval Metroids of Fusion. If the Feds were so hyped on making them, then it'd make sense not to put them all in one research lab, now wouldn't it? Maetch 18:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually Maetch, the people who created the unfreezable Metroids in the Bottle ship were planning to use them as bioweapons, while the researchers on the BSL Station were using all living creatures inside the station for study and research for peaceful purposes. The Metroids being produced in the BSL were most likely developped to be later used for the benefit of Galactic society (the Baby in Super Metroid gave an example of how to save lives by transfering energy). Thus, why create unfreezable Metroids? Also, while it is true that the SA-X was never seen using its Ice Beam against the Infant Metroids, it is quite obvious it killed an enormous amount of them. Notice how many Infant Metroids there were when Samus entered the lab, and then when SA-X starts wrecking stuff, there are VERY few of them left. Because of this, it potentially used the Ice beam or killed them with a Power bomb or some other way. (Latinlingo 19:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC)) :I beg to differ with the Power Bomb and the Ice Beam. If the Power Bomb went off, the station would immidiately detach and Samus might be hit by the bomb, and if the Ice Beam, wouldn't we hear it's fire sounds? Shadowblade777 05:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind Shadowblade777 that for some unknown reason, Samus' weapons have different effects on different occasions. Example, you say that the power bomb would have detached the station, so how come no amount of Power Bombs laid by Samus herself (not SA-X) does nothing? And yet, a power bomb was all it took to ravage the quarantine bay, where SA-X was born. Also, Ice beam's effects vary between games: in Other M, flying enemies fall when frozen, and yet in all other games, they remain frozen in midair. I could go all day with these inconsistencies, but you get the idea. (Latinlingo 00:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC)) Another Name for Unfreezable Metroids I know that in-game, these Metroids are referred to as "unfreezable Metroids," but before this, Adam Malkovich refers to them as "Sector Zero Metroids." Could we write it something like this? "An unfreezable Metroid (also called Sector Zero Metroids) is a term to describe a Metroid..." That is essentially what they are. MB even says Sector Zero was used to propogate Metroids, much like Tourian. Metroid Fan 16:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. But don't rename it because he's just referring to Metroids in Sector Zero. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 16:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ADAM LIED!!!!! In the Queen Metroid battle, the Metroids can be frozen for a short period of time, then killed with Super Missiles. How is that any different than in ZM or SM? They thaw after a while, like the Queen Metroid battle. I'm sure a Power Bomb could kill them, or a Sonic Boom, (Yeah, I know it's from Echoes, but who cares.) Sylux X 16:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) (Forgot my sig.) :Except Samus mentions that they kept a control specimen with its genes unaltered. There is a rule about experiments that you must have a control group (no treatment). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I know that. But I'm pointing out the ones during the fight with the Queen... were those unaltered? Wait.. But since the Queen is probably the first Bottle Ship Metroid (Judged by life cycle) it probably wasn't present for the experiments, so therefore neither were its offspring. Sylux X 16:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :(EDITCONFLICT)The control specimen was the Metroid Queen. The ones that it gave birth to had yet to have its genes altered. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. The Queen was the unaltered one. So all the Unfreezable Metroids were in Sector Zero and therefore were never encountered, right? Sylux X 16:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Basically. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Their "only weakness" So why is being frozen regarded as their only weakness? Because in the Prime games you can kill them fairly easily with any beam and in Metroid II you can only kill the maturing forms with missles so I don't get why they want to hammer the idea that Samus couldn't kill the metroids in so badly. 23:23 10, May 2015 ZebesianSlayer. Metroid larvae have an unusual high tolerance to damage except when frozen. Because they can be easily killed when frozen, the games have always allured to that as being their main weakness. Since the metroids do not evolve into their other life stages when not on SR388 (or a simulated climate of it), encounters with metroids are usually with it's larval stage -- the point where the most damage can be dealt with cold based weapons. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:35, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Meh, fair enough. 17:44 11, May 2015 ZebesianSlayer.(by the way, I know this is off topic but, what would be the proper way to sign my comments, if there is one?) :Type four of these: ~ [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! ZebesianSlayer (talk) 23:02, May 11, 2015 (UTC)